Dying Star
by Ash-Angel27
Summary: Sequel to Meta Fiction.
1. Chapter 1

Lucifer woke slowly glancing around he had to fight not to panic as he found himself curled up in a tiny cage. After getting his breathing back under control he took a closer look at his surroundings. The solid stone room had chains hanging from the walls and ceiling. A muffled whine had him looking toward the center of the room. Gagged and hanging by his wrists was Michael. The oldest whined again shifting his weight. That's when the smell hit Lucifer, the scent of burning flesh. The Morningstar looked around for the source and was horrified to find it at his brother's feet. Michael was standing in a ring of holy fire and was that yes that holy oil dripping from above him. "Oh Father." Lucifer breathed.

Michael rolled his head in Lucifer's direction his eyes shining with tears and fear. Lucifer reached out grabbing the bars of the cage and trying to bend then so he could escape and get them both out of wherever they were. They didn't move and door to the room creaked open.

…..

Adam walked into the dining room of the bunker rubbing sleep from his eyes. "Morning." Various voices called out.

"Morning." Adam said sleepily looking around at everyone."Where's Mika?"

"He isn't with you?" Sam asked.

"If he was I wouldn't of asked." Adam said sharply. "I haven't seen him since last night."

"Well calm down kiddo." Gabriel said. "We haven't seen him either. I'll call him thou okay."

"Thank you and sorry I snapped. I just have a really bad feeling." The teenager said.

"It's alright." Gabriel said as he called Michael using angel radio. "Hmm.. I can't reach him."

"That's odd let me try" Raphael replied. A few minutes later the Healer locked eyes with Gabriel. "Lucifer?"

Gabriel closed his eyes trying to contact his brothers. "Nothing. Raph the last time Mike's link was blocked like this..."

"SHIT. CALL DAD. I'M GOING." The Healer yelled and flew.

Gabriel whimpered and dropped his head into his arms even as he sent a call to his Father.

"Gabriel." Chuck said as he appeared.

…..

Raphael flew as fast as he could towards Eve's compound. In moments he knew his fears were true as his brother's screams reached his ears. The difference was this time Lucifer was screaming to. _Oh Father. She has them both._

 **Raphael come back**

The Healer whirled around and flew back to bunker at his Father's call.

…

"Chuck what is going on?" Sam asked as he sat with Gabriel.

"To put it simply Eve is back." Chuck replied his eyes hard. It had taken years and sheer dumb luck to get Michael back from her and now the monster had two of his sons.

"Father she has…" Raphael started.

"I know Raph. I know." Chuck interrupts the Healer.

"But we killed her." Dean said.

"It takes more than what you did to kill the Mother of all monsters. Maybe that would of worked before but not after." Chuck replied.

"Before? Before what?" Bobby questioned.

"I'm sorry it's not my place to say." Chuck replied.

"Not you place. Look right now we have two people missing so if you have information on where they might be you better tell us." Mary snapped.

"We know where they are. The problem is getting them out." Raphael said softly.

"You say that like you've done it before." Jo spoke up.

"We have and the only reason it worked was sheer dumb luck and surprise. It won't work again even if I could fly." Gabriel said messablely.

"So if you know where they are do you mind telling us." Dean said.

"They are in Purgatory." Raphael said.

"Really. That's not so bad." Dean said with a smile.

"How is it not bad?" John asked. "Where and what is Purgatory."

"It's monster heaven or hell depending on how you look at it." Sam said.

"It's not that bad because I know Purgatory. Sam get the borax. I'll get my blade." Dean called heading for his room.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean and Sam quickly got ready to go. "You don't even know what all your going to find there. Wait a little more for all of us to come." Mary said as she watched her sons pack.

"I know exactly what we will deal with and the bigger the force the more likely Eve will catch us." Dean replied.

"They will be fine Mary. Dean has help waiting within." Castiel stated as he walked into the room.

"Help? In monster heaven, what help would there be." John asked sharply.

"A friend." said Sam.

"I don't like this, but they are right a group of two to four would work best." Gabriel said softly.

"Two to four… then someone else can go as well." Ellen hissed.

"No." Dean snapped. "You all are staying here."

"What about Cas?" Bobby questioned.

"My going would be a hindrance more than an aid." Castiel stated.

"Dean be reasonable." Ellen hissed.

"I am. None of you know Purgatory. I do. Sam does. We are going you are not. End of discussion." Dean said.

"Look, I get you guys don't like this but we will be fine and.. and if we need help we can call. Okay?" Sam said softly.

"Promise." Gabriel said his eyes locked on Sam's.

"Promise." Sam replied.

…..

Lucifer tried again and again to break the bars of the cage he was in. Fighting his own panic as he was forced to watch Eve beat his brother. As punishment. The bitch had said. Punishment that went on for days.

She had finally left for the day and once more Michael was hanging by his wrists with holy oil dripping down on him and his feet in the circle of holy fire. Michael was involuntarily twitching and shaking his eyes glazed with the pain he was in. "Mike…" The devil called.

"Hmmm…" The General sighed.

"Hold on. I'll get out here and get you out then we're run okay. Just hold on." Lucifer said.

"Luc… you always said you don't lie. Don't start now." Michael panted.

"I'm not…"

"Lucifer." Michael half yelled before softening his voice. "Don't. We both know if you could of broke those bars you would of already." The archangel said in a near whisper by the end.

"Mike… I'm sorry.." Lucifer said.

"Oh you will be." Abaddon said as she walked up to the cage Lucifer was in. "Look at you all locked up." The demon sang pull something from her belt. "Now let's play." She reached into the cage with the odd pronged stick and poked Lucifer. The archangel moved away from the stick and glared at the demon. "Oh you don't like that. How about this?" Abandon said poking Lucifer again but this time he heard in odd crackling sound like lightning then pain. Sharp piercing pain that followed from the stick throughout his body. The Morningstar jerked and lurched away from the stick only for Abandon to follow the movement. The pain worsening. He screamed. Thrashing. Screaming. Pain. Pain. Pain. It just went on and on. He could hear Michael saying something like stop it or leave him alone or both he couldn't tell. Then blessed darkness.

….

Michael yelled at Abandon as Lucifer screamed. "Stop it. Leave him alone you demon." The archangel knew even as he yelled that it was pointless Abandon wasn't going to stop or even listen to him. As Lucifer slumped into unconsciousness the door creaked open again as Eve walked in. Michael shuddered fearfully.

This time the mother of all monsters didn't beat him no she forced herself on him like she had so long ago. Using chains to make him hang spread out for her. Michael closed his eyes glad that Lucifer was unconscious.

….

Dean and Sam slipped into Purgatory and following the map Chuck had given them headed for Eve's Compound.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam and Dean worked they way up to the stone compound that Eve had claimed. It had taken the brothers weeks to get where they were. "You ready for this." Dean said.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Sam answered.

"Let me go in first brother." Benny said. "Maybe I can get in to see them."

"Fine we're wait but hurry." Dean said.

….

Lucifer had long since stopped fighting Abandon. He had panicked when she had blindfolded him and screamed when she chained him up and… forced his wings out by… don't think of it..

The door creaked open and Eve stormed in. She was seething. Lucifer could tell by the way she walked or more like stomped through the room. "You unfaithful bastard!" she hissed at Michael. The oldest archangel was laying bound to grate topped bench. Eve headed for him with a glint of rage in her eyes.

Lucifer was unable to do anything to help as Eve laid into Michael. A sharp crack followed by his brother's shriek had Lucifer straining to see around the blindfold to see what she had done now. But he could see nothing. But he could hear Michael's sobs.

….

Michael shrieked in pain as Eve broke his right largest wing. Once. Twice. Thrice. She broke it into pieces. All Michael could do was sob in to much pain to even scream. "Useless. Your useless." Michael cried out as Eve unchained him and dragged him across the room. She didn't even seem to realize or care when she dropped onto the copper ring.

Michael tried to get away crawling towards where he knew Lucifer was caged. Eve snarled grabbing his left largest wing. "No… no… please… AAAHHH!" She snapped it in two.

Michael shrieked and cried as Eve stormed around him beating him bloody. "Useless!" Eve screamed at him again. "Your useless and I have no use for useless things."

….

Lucifer had a cold feeling in the pit of his stomach. Whatever had pissed Eve off she was going to do something horrible to Michael he just knew it. Lucifer jerked on his chains moaning as Abandon's toys moved within him.

….

"Your going burn.. but this time it's not to stop." Eve hissed at Michael as she lit the fire in the tube that was now under Michael's ankles. The archangel jerked away from the flames with a cry. "Oh no.. you don't." Eve snarled grabbing his feet and chaining them to the ground then kicking the tube under them. Striding over to the knob on the wall she started the holy oil shower so it was pouring down onto him. Going over to the barrel in the corner Eve flipped a switch the flames on the tube leapt up to a good foot tall.

Michael thrashed screaming as he jerked his broken wings. "Eve… please.."

"I'm not going to listen to you beg as you burn Michael." Eve growled going to the cabinet in the corner and grabbing a gag. She turned and jammed it between Michael's teeth strapping it in place. "Goodbye Michael."

….

Lucifer strained his ears and used every other sense he could. Burn.. was she really going to burn his brother. He could smell of holy oil and feel the heat of the fire. Hear Michael's sobs and muffled screams.

….

Benny slipped silently through the compound. Everyone he came across ignored him. So the vampire followed the smell of blood to a steel door. Opening the door Benny gasped and spun back around and ran back to where he had left Dean and Sam.


End file.
